falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbound
Starbound is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. Throughout the months and years since Starbound's release, several updates required existing characters to be deleted, so Falkuz had to restart the game quite a few times. For the sake of convenience, this page will list each character's videos separately. After the incident of 2016, Falkuz moved the files for his main character, Omega Falkuz, onto Dropbox for safekeeping for the next time he played Starbound, but in December 2017 when he wanted to make a Christmas episode, it turned out the files just didn't work anymore; presumably, a certain update to the game likely changed the way that character files are handled, so unfortunately Omega Falkuz had to be removed as well. To still be able to experience Starbound 1.0 for the first time, as well as make a vaguely Christmas-related episode, Falkuz made a temporary new character named Mistletoe and played through the intro and explored her starting planet. Description Space adventures with characters that are constantly being wiped from existence! (Well, now it's officially released so the wipes probably don't happen anymore.) Videos Fishkuz The first character was Fishkuz, a Hylotl created in Perturbed Koala (Beta 1.0.0). All five of the videos were recorded on the day the game was first released, but Fishkuz wasn't played anymore before the first wipe. *Starbound - Part 1 - Uninformative Tutorial *Starbound - Part 2 - The Angry Guard *Starbound - Part 3 - The Beauty of Gravel *Starbound - Part 4 - Down Below *Starbound - Part 5 - Village Invader Fishkuz Jr. The second character was Fishkuz Jr., the son of Fishkuz, and was created in Angry Koala (Beta 1.2.0). The Angry Koala update added Christmas items to the game, so Fishkuz Jr.'s adventures were full of festive activities and decorations. This character was played from December 29th, 2013, to January 5th, 2014, for 14 episodes. *Starbound - Part 6 - The First Wipe *Starbound - Part 7 - Christmas in Terraria in Space *Starbound - Part 8 - Bandit Camp *Starbound - Part 9 - Fersquirtlechu *Starbound - Part 10 - Green Water? *Starbound - Part 11 - Holy Gigantic Dragon Monster Thing *Starbound - Part 12 - Falling off of Facilities *Starbound - Part 13 - Rock-It Sleigh *Starbound - Part 14 - Ending the Quest of Distress *Starbound - Part 15 - Cute Means EVIL, Scary Means FRIENDLY *Starbound - Part 16 - This Pickaxe is Officially Picked *Starbound - Part 17 - On to the Planet of... "Alpha Harobed 716 V a" *Starbound - Part 18 - The Energy Dash! *Starbound - Part 19 - Wasting Copper Falkuz III The third character was Falkuz III, a Human created in Enraged Koala (Beta 1.4.1) and supposedly the result of Fishkuz Jr. breeding with a human female. Similarly to Angry Koala, the Enraged Koala update added Valentine's Day items to the game, so Falkuz III became "Cupid" starting in Part 27 - Stupid Cupid. This character lasted the second-longest out of them all, and Falkuz expected it to be his final and main character, but eventually Falkuz III was wiped too. His adventures lasted almost a whole year, from February 22nd, 2014, to December 31st, 2014, for 25 episodes. *Starbound - Part 20 - Crossbreeding or Something (New Character #2) *Starbound - Part 21 - This is Not the Time to Dance! *Starbound - Part 22 - The Crimson Glow *Starbound - Part 23 - DARED. *Starbound - Part 24 - The Stardicer *Starbound - Part 25 - The Quest for the Shield *Starbound - Part 26 - My Heart Yarns *Starbound - Part 27 - Stupid Cupid *Starbound - Part 28 - Avalanche of Shiny *Starbound - Part 29 - We Got It Again! "Crossson" special Crossson was a character of unknown origin that Falkuz noticed on his list, so he devoted an episode to exploring Crossson's starter planet just for fun. His short adventure took place on May 4th, 2014, in Enraged Koala (Beta 1.4.4). *Starbound - Part 30 - On Another Planet Back to Falkuz III After Crossson's special, Falkuz III returned to the spotlight. *Starbound - Part 31 - Such Poison, Much Slime *Starbound - Part 32 - The Box Burglar *Starbound - Part 33 - Death by Beam *Starbound - Part 34 - "Narcoleptic Healing" *Starbound - Part 35 - Pickaxe Upgrade Time *Starbound - Part 36 - Poop Rubbish *Starbound - Part 37 - The Coolest Bed *Starbound - Part 38 - Finishing the Frame *Starbound - Part 39 - Saving the Sharpie Family *Starbound - Part 40 - Mining Mega Episode *Starbound - Part 41 - Officially Moving In *Starbound - Part 42 - A New Friend *Starbound - Part 43 - Falkuz the Scavenger *Starbound - Part 44 - One Hour Later *Starbound - Part 45 - No Christmas is No Fun Omega Falkuz The fourth, and final so far, main character was Omega Falkuz, a Novakid (which was a newly added race at the time) created in Upbeat Giraffe (Beta 1.6.0). Omega Falkuz's life lasted the longest so far and, unless Falkuz eventually starts a new main character, his adventure is the final Starbound main playthrough in the series. Omega Falkuz is also the only character to progress through multiple levels of armor. This character was played from January 29th, 2015, to June 12th, 2016, for 60 episodes. *Starbound - Part 46 - The Falkuz That Couldn't Smile *Starbound - Part 47 - Trolly Mine *Starbound - Part 48 - Omega Deputy Falkuz *Starbound - Part 49 - We Need to Go Deeper *Starbound - Part 50 - Motherlode *Starbound - Part 51 - The Core *Starbound - Part 52 - Exploring the Camp *Starbound - Part 53 - Hostile Planet *Starbound - Part 54 - Mushroom Samba *Starbound - Part 55 - Hoom and Doom *Starbound - Part 56 - Thrashpoker Face *Starbound - Part 57 - Dashing Around the World *Starbound - Part 58 - Shiny Space Cowboy *Starbound - Part 59 - Victims of the Jungle *Starbound - Part 60 - The Mutant Eye *Starbound - Part 61 - Core Necessities *Starbound - Part 62 - Preparations for a New Planet *Starbound - Part 63 - Mostly Harmless *Starbound - Part 64 - Contradiction Opposition *Starbound - Part 65 - Dead Birdies *Starbound - Part 66 - Crash in the Core *Starbound - Part 67 - The Anticlimactic Gate *Starbound - Part 68 - Crash and Burn *Starbound - Part 69 - Our New Friend (Update!) *Starbound - Part 70 - The Story "Begins" *Starbound - Part 71 - Everything Kills Me *Starbound - Part 72 - Ragequitting as Usual *Starbound - Part 73 - All Eyes Have Lasers *Starbound - Part 74 - Omega Bandit *Starbound - Part 75 - The Pink Ones *Starbound - Part 76 - Erchius Horror *Starbound - Part 77 - Exploring the Moon *Starbound - Part 78 - Truly Starbound! *Starbound - Part 79 - Big Ape Blues *Starbound - Part 80 - Boss Birds vs. the Boomboy *Starbound - Part 81 - Pleased Giraffe Update! *Starbound - Part 82 - Serene Yasu: Future Pirate *Starbound - Part 83 - A Friendly Place *Starbound - Part 84 - Omega Outlaw Falkuz *Starbound - Part 85 - First Teleporter *Starbound - Part 86 - The Rematch *Starbound - Part 87 - Picklebutt Steals My Cake! *Starbound - Part 88 - Poo People *Starbound - Part 89 - The Apex Trials *Starbound - Part 90 - (Not)Holiday Update *Starbound - Part 91 - Pop of the Tops *Starbound - Part 92 - Creatures of the Forest *Starbound - Part 93 - Perfectly Generic Title *Starbound - Part 94 - Erchius Re-completion *Starbound - Part 95 - Dreadwing Re-completion *Starbound - Part 96 - Brave Alpaca Warrior *Starbound - Part 97 - Precious Treasures *Starbound - Part 98 - Ship Upgrade Sold Separately *Starbound - Part 99 - The Mushroom Kingdom *Starbound - Part 100 - Help from the Florans! *Starbound - Part 101 - (Temporary) Omega Pirate Falkuz *Starbound - Part 102 - Radioactive, Radioactive *Starbound - Part 103 - Cthluhu vs. The USCM *Starbound - Part 104 - Alpha and Omega *Starbound - Part 105 - Omega Sheriff Falkuz Mistletoe's Christmas Special The second side-character was Mistletoe, a female Floran who was ready to start her new life as a Protector. As explained on the top of this page, Falkuz wanted to end the series in December 2017 with one final Christmas episode after learning that Starbound had Christmas items again (previously removed in 2015), but Omega Falkuz's file no longer worked with the game after being kept in Dropbox, so Falkuz decided to make a new character that would fit the Christmas theme, celebrating Christmas and showing off some of Starbound 1.0 at the same time. He recorded a single hour-long video with Mistletoe, playing the intro for his first time and then exploring her starting planet. She was created in Starbound 1.3.3 and her exploration was uploaded on December 23rd, 2017, the anniversary of the original Christmas update in 2013. *Starbound - Part 106 - Mistletoe's Happy Hour During the play session, Falkuz learned of several new mechanics that he didn't like, and because of this, he was quite uneasy about returning to the series, but wants to at least try it again - he's played off-camera with his friends and gotten more used to the game.